borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anyone a little disappointed with the new DLC?
Hi guys. I just bought Claptraps New Robot Revolution a few hours ago and I was... Surprised. I wait half an hour for it to download, and when it was finally done, I started playing it. all was going well - I was killing claptraps left and right. I finally get to the INAC and I'm thinking 'Cool! Boss fight!' and this big huge MINAC comes out. 5 minutes of filling it's eye with lead and an achievement pops up telling me I beat the game. I was actually a little upset. It took me the same amount of time to beat the new DLC as it did to download it... That just seems wrong to me. I liked it in all, but it just seemed so short. Is anyone else feeling the same way, or is it just me? Did you do the sidequests? NOhara24 00:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^^Some of them. I'll finish them, but the main storyline in it was just so short. Knoxx took me a couple days to beat, But I just blew through this one in no time, no challenge at all. I think the enemies should have been tougher or something. I would say wait for the patch. I just beat it, too, and (as you said) the main story is quite short. The sidequests add a little bit of fun to the mix, along with time, but nothing too relevant to being an actual challenge. But I am pretty sure I will be eating those words when the patch comes out. Lvl 70 INAC? Going to be a bit time-consuming, imo. Majin Odin 00:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The moment I read the leaked files last month I said it would be Jakobs Cove with a different skin. Oh well, it's new content. The free patch coming up will be the real winner, with the levels and 3rd playthrough.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i dont know about you kids but it seems v1.40 is required to play on PC. 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) whatever v1.40 means Finally! The consoles finally beat the PC at something! (sorry Dr. F) Being the proud owner of a 5 year old Dell, it seems this previous statement is always true for me. -_- But honestly, WANT PATCH. Majin Odin 01:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty I was a bit dissapointed with this aswell dosn't add much all the hyperion soldiers are is remodeled red lance. They seem to steal the thunder away from the clap traps. =/ it all just make me feel like I'm playing Knoxx again... 03:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason everything seems so firmiliar is due to the fact that Gearbox made a good amount of content already with other DLCs *Underground caverns where Xnoxx trap is fought=crystal caves *hyperion soldiers=crimson lance *claptraps=midgetville residents *tatarus=T-bone junction *nothing=Crawmerax (wah) *Slums=treacher's landing/Crazy earl's scrapyard If fact I felt like I wanted to rush through this DLC more than anything because I was confused by the mazelike maps of the Underground caverns as well as the slums encountered in the first mission. This may be more fun with friends as I only played through with a lvl 50 roland in single player, but this all seems very firmiliar and, sorry Gearbox, not very impressive for such a long wait (assuming that the long time WAS spent on BL). IF people are considering the DLC only do it if you are a rabid fan, you hate Claptraps, or are an achievement wh0re. 03:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) x2. The worst part is they were intentional dicks about it, too. You know, when Marcus gets out and makes you think you're going somewhere else... What wankers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)\ :I'm an achievement whore :3 This DLC got me up to the 30,000 gamerscore mark. AtlasSoldier 04:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Personally, i was sooooo excited while this was downloading at 7 30 this morning, then at noon when i had only 3 achievements left to get on the new dlc, i felt jipped. ripped off. like gearbox had pulled a fast one. I did the entire campaign, so what???? i have to wait to level up and i already played it so im stuck to old fashioned leveling...run...shoot...exp gain..rinse and repeat. It wouldnt be so bad if there was even a hint of originality to this new dlc. claptrap cannon fodder aside, everything else is garbage. No level increase (which is what i think a vast majority of us wanted in the first place...) then ZERO new weapons....not even a new legendary.....i happened upon no more than 9 purple weapons the entire playthrough by myself. it was box after box of green...then blue....then white. as if we dont get enough of that crap killing crawmeraxe. I was thoroughly let down with this dlc. I wish Gearbox would utilize the vast resources here at the wiki for ideas on dlc, not what they (the developers) think is cool. Granted, i understand the constraints of time and resources, but come on, this is absurd. The claptraps are fun..for a while. there are too few new enemies to kill, really only 3 claptrap enemies, the rebel trap, the Mr. T trap, and the other melee samurai traps.....nothing spectacular....total letdown. then the bosses....really...knoxx again.....3 times....ok really. love his humor, new boss please. commandant steele? really ...it was funny to see the hole in her stomach...but come on, i wanted that bitch naked lol. or something...not just an omega enemy with her face. lame. then dr ned. that was funny. but undead ned....seriously lol. Then the super mega awesome interplanetary ninja assassin claptrap....in his tank wannabe...that took approximately 27 shots with the viscious orion to conquer. ( with rolands turret btw.) ((thank god someone finally killed marcus....deceitful retarded anal retentive fuck..i never liked him. lol )) It seems to me like when someone at gearbox said hey lets make new borderlands dlc, they said Great!! you have 3 days to throw something together. thats how short the dlc seemed. (this is my opinion people btw) Without level increase it all seemed pointless really, but im an achievement whore, sooo close to 50,000. so guess what ill play til i have every damn one of them. which brings me to my final gripe....the collecting achievements.....wtf ....whose idea was this? seriously....yay... lets go kill claptraps...which honestly there are really only 2 places to find enough of them to make any dent in the collectible gathering (which the fucking dlc needed a tracker or something for...so you arent sitting there going dammit how many of these did i need again...) and thats the Hyperion dump, and Default. Being this dlc was all about claptraps, i expected to see waves upon waves of claptraps coming from all directions...but what....30 ish in hyperion dump and 20 to 40 in default? then its (yay....lame) bandits......more fucking bandits.....then...oh boy....crimson lan-oops- i meant crimson hyperion lance trooper soldiers...oh man, and trapified rakks, skags, craw worms, rakk hive, and spider ants......boy oh boy. lol i actually wanted to go play knoxx dlc again because of this. Perhaps i've ranted too much, but this dlc is total BS. My standpoint, i dont wanna spend money on dlc that doesnt include the following for such an awesome game...(new weapons....new enemies....tons of new places.....new levels...and the cou de grace....more backpack sdu's, which im up to 69. legit. seriously. i spent idk how many hours retrying old playthrough 2 claptraps until they gave me the SDU. I really hope this upcoming patch breathes some life into this new dlc. because as it stands. fail....major fail. ( wonder if they will ever do Torque, Vladof, Maliwan, S&S, Tediore, and Gearbox dlc......since the story is basically between Dahl, and Atlas, Dr.Ned was all jakobs related. Knoxx was mooore atlas....now hyperion...wheres the good stuff guys.....no more let downs. Give us more of what made the game awesome to begin with. guns and guns and guns and guns and guns...and shittons of enemies....level ups...and when can we get some new grenade and class mods? ok. im done now....(fucking claptrap dlc...what a waste.)ZomBiE 06:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :I would have been fine with the DLC if there was a new teambased boss like Craw. Nope. This is the main reason people will continue to play Xnoxx instead of Robolution in my opinion. 13:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC)